


Lazy mornings and/or afternoons

by Deevitas



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series)
Genre: Anal, M/M, NSFW, Oral, Rimming, THE WORKS HONESTLY - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-13 01:02:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9099037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deevitas/pseuds/Deevitas
Summary: Kukui is a morning person. Guzma is the exact opposite. Kukui enjoys this for a very specific reason.





	

**Author's Note:**

> GOD OKAY i swear i'm updating baywatch soon but then Kiashi drew this (nsfw link https://twitter.com/KiashiGetsNasty/status/814197074782621696) and i had to write something surrounding it. consider this some sort of weird epilogue to baywatch i guess??

A morning like any other, birds were chirping, the sunlight beamed through the window and crept onto the surfaces of a rather messy bedroom. A look outside would reveal a rather blue, clear sky, and the bright, shining sun hitting straight from above. Did I say morning? It was actually just past mid day. It had been several hours since Kukui had roused, and filled his morning with a plethora of activities most "Good Living" books written by higher class old christian women would recommend. Mail picked up, fresh produce picked up from the morning marked, everyone greeted properly, and a nice morning job done.

One would usually consider this to be a fairly productive morning, rich with productivity, and activity. Not for Kukui, though. The highlight of his mornings always came around whenever he came back home. It was widely known that he was one to rise early in the morning, but his partner, Guzma, however, was nowhere to be seen at least before noon at any given time. When they both started living together as a fully fledged couple, this would annoy Kukui to no end, but he quickly came around to Guzma's way of living. As he opened to door to his lab and dropped the bag he'd picked up from the market, he took off his lab coat and marched straight for their room, where a rather familiar sight sat.

A drowsy, barely awoken Guzma, scratching the back of his head, buck naked, his barrel chest reflecting the light of the sun that came in through the window, and, most, importantly, the one sight Kukui zoomed in on, his thick, throbbing morning wood, slightly leaking a hint of precum. With a smirk on his face, Kukui pushed his still half asleep lover onto the bed, his own loose sweatpants making no effort to hide the erection hidden below. Guzma could barely get a word in before his back hit the comfortable mattress, his length already held by the professor, who was now on his knees, eyeing what he could see of Guzma's face beyond the sight of his erect cock and the rise of his chest. Guzma only dropped a smirk and put his hand to the back of Kukui's hand, in a way that said "the heck are you waitin' around for?"

And then, in a way that said "well at least say good morning first, fucker", his tongue caressed Guzma's tip, and it wasn't long before most of it was lost inside Kukui's mouth, with Guzma instantly letting out an audible moan, dampened by a barrier of clenched teeth. It wasn't that Kukui couldn't take all of him in if he tried really hard, but Guzma's thickness was best appreciated slowly, in time with his thrusts. They'd been together for a while, which led to Kukui knowing the ins and outs of Guzma's sexuality and what made him tick, and he didn't have a shortage of aces up his metaphorical sleeve. As Guzma thrust once more into Kukui's mouth and let out a slight moan in synch, Kukui took his hands and grasped his thighs as he sunk in to his base, the entirety of Guzma's length now wrapped in the warmth of Kukui's mouth. It wasn't long before Guzma's light moan turned into a heavy exclamation of pleasure, his eyes closing hard, and his cock pulsing inside the professor's mouth. Guzma's hand still held his lover's head in place, and didn't relent in its grasp until Kukui couldn't hold all of Guzma inside him anymore and let out a cough.

As his eyes opened, Guzma was greeted with his favorite sight in the world, which was Kukui's mouth slowly unwrapping itself around his cock, with Guzma's load dripping from it, traces of his cum leaving a trail on the professor's lips as they dripped down onto his chin. What followed was a popping sound as Kukui's cum-riddled lips left Guzma's tip, and an audible sigh of pleasure erupted from Guzma, still painted with a hint of drowsiness. This said, Kukui still took in Guzma's cock in his mouth one more time, now half hard, cleaning it thoroughly, working his tongue around the shaft as one last drop of come rose from the tip, which Kukui gleefully licked with an adventurous look on his face.

Guzma could only put his arm before his eyes and let out a grin. "You never change, do you?" he joked as Kukui rose up and dropped his weight on Guzma, their eyes meeting before the professor took in the ex gang loader for a deep, passionate, lustful kiss. Their lips smacked once, then twice, before Guzma reached in for some tongue action. Kukui happily obliged, and their tongues met as Kukui maneuvered his hands over Guzma's thick, pronounced chest. They kissed once more, and then twice, before backing away, a trail of saliva and hints of Guzma's seed left behind, connecting their lips. Guzma quickly interjected, in reaction. "Y'know, people would never believe me if I ever told'em how nasty ya are, right?"

"That's the most romantic thing you've told me all day." Kukui said behind a grin, lowering his head to the level of Guzma's chest, his hands running by them once more, feeling their amplitude before a glint flashed before his eyes.

"Don't ya dare-" Was all Guzma could spit out before Kukui drove his tongue across Guzma's left nipple, his hand caressing its symmetrical twin. A very loud, audible moan quickly left Guzma, and it wasn't long before his protests were replaced with shivers and moans as Kukui continued his work on one of his favorite of Guzma's soft, sensible spots. There was no explanation as to why Guzma had such a thick, toned chest with how much of a slob he was, but that coupled with the fact his nipples were extremely sensitive turned Kukui on more than he could put to words. His lover's reactions were priceless to match, as with each suck and lick Kukui would apply to Guzma's body, he would moan accordingly, utterly incapable of forming together a string of coherent letters that didn't form into "fuck", and even that was a stretch.

Taking advantage of the momentum, Kukui took off his pants and got on his knees, his hands lifting Guzma's legs, supported on his hips, quickly revealing his hole, now exposed in plain sunlight. Once more, before Guzma could have a say in the matter, Kukui ducked and dove onto his ass face first, like an olympic gold medalist seeking to continue his reign as the best in the world, thirsty for the gold. In Kukui's case, it was mostly his unending addiction to making his overly sensitive lover moan in a vast variety of different ways. With a layer of spit added on for good measure, he went to work on rimming Guzma's ass, like he'd done so many times before. If there was an olympic category for oral, Kukui would come in first place by a landslide. There was only one thing he was more confident in than his knowledge of pokémon moves, and that was giving good mouth. Rimming Guzma wasn't something he did only out of necessity, too, since the only thing wider than that man's butthole was the black hole that would come to engulf the earth many millions of years in the future.

If it wasn't hard to guess, for each time Kukui's tongue would pass by his exposed hole, Guzma's breathing would intensify and he'd let out a held back gasp that would eventually fail him and evolve into a raw moan of pleasure. It didn't particularly take Kukui long to find Guzma's sweet spots back when they first started canoodling in the sheets, but when he'd found them, there was no way he was letting go. It didn't take long for Kukui to retreat, something to which Guzma reacted to with a look of confusion, like he was getting way too much into the rhythm of Kukui's mouth pleasuring him, though that was interrupted as Kukui got up, and began rubbing his length between Guzma's cheeks, a sly smile forming on his lips as his eyes locked with Guzma's once more, and though all Guzma could do was breathe heavily, he looked back at Kukui, his intense glare making no effort to hide the lust that showed through them.

Without a bit of hesitation, Kukui began pushing the tip of his cock inside of Guzma, an action that garnered a pleased grunt from both of them, and after only a moment's rest, much to Guzma's surprise, Kukui quickly went further and before Guzma knew it, all of Kukui's length was suddenly inside him, and for a moment before he expelled a pleasantly surprised huff, he swore he could feel all of it pulsating inside of him, like it'd done many times in the past. This was far, far from their first time, but with the intensity Kukui carried out all of his doings in life and Guzma's willingness toward being subjected to his advances, they weren't getting bored of each other within the foreseeable future.

As Guzma's eyes re-opened, closed once from the recoil of Kukui forcing all of himself inside of him, all that he could see beyond a blur was Kukui's flushed visage, his toothy grin flashing before him before Kukui slowly pulled out, making Guzma feel every inch of his lover exit him, up 'till the very end of the tip, before he shoved himself inside Guzma's hole once more, a tiny bit of pre-cum leaking out before Kukui's thighs hit Guzma's, his cock buried to the hilt inside of him once more, coupled with a loud moan from Guzma's part, his toes curling and his own cock rising up once more, still moist from Kukui's saliva.

The two quickly settled into a rhythm, with Kukui pounding onto Guzma almost relentlessly, and Guzma enjoying every single second of it, every throb and inch of Kukui's length he felt inside of him driving his moans and whines, his fists clinging onto the sheets for dear life as his lover moved in and out of him, Kukui's cock now slathered with his own pre-cum. It wasn't long until his own breathing hastened, a sign Guzma was very familiar with from his years of experience. In a rare exercise of his abdominal muscles, he got up with Kukui still inside of him, and held Kukui's cheeks with his hand, forcing the professor's lips into a pursed position.

"Don't you dare come this early, asshole." He splurted with the most serious expression, which, contrasted by how absolutely flushed his cheeks were, was a sight that was instantly engraved into Kukui's memory. After this sudden forceful display, Guzma dropped himself on the bed once more, and glared down Kukui in a way that said "that didn't mean stop, either, fucker."

After half a second of hesitation, Kukui quickly entered a whole new rhythm, this time slowly inserting him onto Guzma, feeling his body wrap around his cock at a snail's pace, until once more he was buried to the hilt inside of him, and as Guzma's breathing accelerated, so did Kukui's hips as they moved back and forth, leaking more of his pre inside his lover.

It wasn't long until what started off as playful lovemaking in the morning quickly devolved into what could basically be described as carnal instincts, with Kukui huffing each time his thighs hit Guzma's, every time the tip of his cock found itself within him all the way, and with Guzma finding himself only able to move to Kukui's newfound quick pace, his thighs burning from how much they were being hit by Kukui's, his arm covering his eye as he felt every thrust of Kukui's cock inside of him, a radiating pleasure spreading through his body every time he felt Kukui's body smashing onto his own, his own cock throbbing, once, twice, and suddenly, once more, Guzma's cock sprayed all over his own chest, a thick, oozy liquid dripping down his skin, surprising even himself.

It wasn't a reach to conclude that at this sight of Guzma spilling his own come over his own body just from getting pounded by Kukui, it didn't even take two breaths for him to bury himself inside Guzma as much as humanly possible before unloading his own load, accompanied by a very loud moan from Kukui as he felt his cock throb, spilling himself inside of Guzma, and stopping himself to breathe once, and then twice, before pulling out, all the way to the end of his tip, and ramming into Guzma one last time before collapsing by his side, clearly spent.

Guzma could only look at him with a glint of satisfaction in his eyes, which was thrown back by Kukui, and in a low hushed tone, all he could do was whisper.

"Good morning."


End file.
